The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rosa hybrida. The new rose will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Te Jiao’. ‘Te Jiao’ is a climbing rose suitable for landscape plantings.
The new cultivar of climbing rose is a selection from a controlled breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Beijing, China with a focus on creating rose cultivars that perform well and bloom continuously in the hot summers in the northern region of China and also exhibit minimal seed production.
The new variety, ‘Te Jiao’, arose from a cross made in Beijing, China in 2005 between the female parent, ‘Dortmund’ (not patented) and the male parent, ‘Beilinhong’ (not patented). ‘Te Jiao’ was selected by the Inventors as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in May, 2006.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated by the Inventors using softwood stem cuttings in Beijing, China in November, 2006. Asexual propagation using stem cuttings and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.